


Revision

by ddagent



Series: Professor Gold Remixes [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Sex, Strip Games, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A revision session for Belle and Professor Gold turns steamy. Remix of 'Teacher's Pet'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revision

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teacher's Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/417016) by [ddagent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent). 



> I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters, or its settings - all belongs to the lovely folks at ABC.
> 
> 3pirouette prompted: Professor Gold Series: Strip History review session. XD
> 
> Enjoy! :D

It had all started with the words, “Mister Gold, I really need help studying for my finals.” Normally he would tell a student that that was their own problem, but this wasn't _any_ student. This was Belle French, the senior he had been in love with since their first class together. He was unable to answer anything but 'yes' in her vicinity, so they had ended up making arrangements to study after their final class on Friday.

 

All week he had been going over the University's regulations to check he wasn't breaking anything. Thankfully ever since Professor Hopper had inadvertently helped a student too much with a paper all finals were marked by other professors so there was no conflict there. Then all he had to do was work himself up to spend an entire evening with Belle. He'd taken two showers that Friday, shaved extra closely and even put on aftershave. His suit was one of his best and he'd polished his shoes. Not that he was expecting anything to happen, far from it. But this was one of the few times he had left with Belle and he was going to look good.

 

She'd accompanied him to his office after class and he'd hung up her jacket like a gentleman. While she had got all her notes and books organised he had picked up two cups of coffee and three boxes of Chinese food from his regular place just off campus. Belle was trying to scrape a good grade after a rocky last assignment, and he expected they would be in his office for a while.

 

“Alright Ms French, shall we look at Henry VIII or Charles V, first?” Gold asked Belle as he came in through the door and dropped the coffee and food to his desk.

 

Belle looked over her notes and worried her lip as she tried to make a decision. Gold felt himself harden just a little. She turned to him and blushed when she realised he was watching her. She was still smiling though. "Professor..."

 

"Forgive me, Ms French," he ran a hand through his greying hair and sat in the chair across from her.  "So, have you made a decision yet?"

 

Belle bit her lip again, as if struggling to get something out. She reached over to take his hand that was lying next to a stack of volumes about the Protestant Reformation. He felt a jolt go through him as she touched him. "Professor, I graduate in three weeks. After then, I won't be your student." He looked at her, looked at the way she was blushing. Was this really happening? Had he fallen asleep? "I wasn't going to say anything tonight, I was even debating saying anything after I graduated but the way you just looked at me...I've liked you for _four years._ And I think you like me back."

 

She liked him. Belle French, the most beautiful woman he had ever met, _liked_ him. Belle French, the student who was half his age, _liked_ him. He was staring open mouthed at her for a full minute before he realised he should speak. When he started blushing, Belle let out a slight giggle. His hand reached around and held hers tight within his own. "I like you, Belle. I've liked you for a long time." Her face was pure happiness, a mirror of his own surely. But then his gaze turned to the books and he realised that they couldn't explore that now. He had to be a Professor tonight. "You need to study."

 

She took her hand away and sunk it into her curls. "I know, I know! But, maybe soon, we can go for a drink? Maybe dinner?"

 

"I would really like that, Belle." He took her hand again and pressed a kiss to it like the gentleman he wasn't. "You have no idea how much I like that."

 

He was still holding her hand when he leant across the table. It was a mistake, one they should not be enacting in his office but he didn't care as he pressed his lips gently to hers. No tongue, no real passion. Just a soft expression of how much he liked her. Her scarlet cheeks were proof enough that this was mutual.

 

“Let's get back to work.” 

 

X

 

Despite having all the relevant texts and enough stimulants to power a small country, they weren't getting very far. They were both far too distracted by the change in their relationship, and every time they took a five minute break they would end up kissing softly over his desk. They had progressed to his lip moving between hers, leaving soft caresses over such perfect lips. She was so incredibly beautiful, and the fact that she wanted to kiss him was wonderful. Truly wonderful. 

 

“We should get back to revision,” Gold whispered, pressing another kiss above her lips. “But I honestly can’t stop kissing you.”

 

“I don’t want you to stop kissing me," Belle admitted, letting out another content moan. He was getting hard from the noises she made. He could only imagine what she would do if he touched her.

 

But such thoughts were not welcome in revision sessions.  He had to be the good one and lean back. “Okay, break over. I have a book somewhere about the Armada. It’s a good reference point to make.” 

 

Gold moved away from the chair to get the text, his half hard cock thankfully hidden in his trousers. He moved to the back of the office and bent over to get the right book, digging through a few magazines and papers to find it. The low groan he heard from Belle at the back of his office made him turn around before he had. “Are you alright, Belle?” 

 

“Oh I’m fine. Just…enjoying the view.” 

 

He tried to peer around at his own arse to see what all the fuss was about. That was when he realised Belle was paying more attention to his backside then she had on her notes all evening. He smirked as he straightened up. The sooner their studying was done, the sooner they could make out on his couch. A win for everyone.  “I’ll make you a deal, Belle. If you work for a solid half an hour and answer a small essay question correct at the end of it, I’ll take off an item of clothing.” 

 

“Really?” Belle grinned as she looked up and down his body. No one had ever looked at him like that, not even Katherine had looked at him with such unabated lust. “Would I get to touch you as a reward for working so hard?" 

 

Gold swallowed harshly, his cock coming to attention. It was the natural conclusion to four years of coveting, and he didn't want a single thing more. “ _Yes_.” 

 

Belle went straight to her books, searching through the reformation research until she found the relevant points. He watched her, quite proudly, as she created arguments and linked ideas together. He graded her ten minute essay question as a ‘B’. “Good work, Belle,” he said, taking his jacket off and dropping it to the floor.

 

“No fair,” Belle pouted, her eyes glued to his tented trousers.

 

“Next time will be my shirt, Belle,” Gold stated, reaching over to press a kiss to her neck. She shivered at his touch. “Get back to work, Ms French.”

 

She worked ridiculously hard on the next question about Charles V, linking in other areas of the reformation and the peasant uprising. Her timed question got her another well earned ‘B’. Instead of undoing his shirt himself he gave the reigns to her. He let her run her hands up and down his chest, growling when she tweaked a nipple through the fabric. Slowly she undid his shirt, pressing a kiss above the space each button used to be. By the time she had dragged the shirt over his shoulders they were both desperate for each other. 

 

“Two more questions, Belle. Trousers and boxers,” he said hoarsely, needing her more than anything

 

“Then you’re mine,” Belle smiled.  

 

The kiss this time wasn’t gentle. Her hands wove their way into his hair, tugging at the strands. Her lips were urgent against his, needing his touch. But eventually she broke away and picked up a book about Henry VIII and examined the multiple reasons why he had insisted on a Protestant Reformation. Her eyes never strayed from the page, her hands kept to her studies other than the one time she reached out to trail her hand down his stomach. Her second to last timed question got her a ‘B+’.

 

“Off with the pants,” Belle grinned, both of their hands tearing at his belt. She accidentally grazed his cock as she did so and he shook with arousal. He was grateful to be wearing black boxer shorts that showed off his cock proudly, making his new lover sigh. Every fantasy he ever had about Belle, every dirty dream, every time he had touched himself and thought of her...it was going to happen.

 

“One question left,” Gold whispered as Belle went back to her books. She was firmly concentrated on her study, even though he couldn’t keep his hands from enveloping her waist, his lips from teasing her neck. The timed essay question ended up with him whispering the numbers against her collarbone. She smacked him on the chest as she finished and he took to marking it. 

 

“A. Well done love.”

 

Standing up, Belle threw all the books and papers off his desk and ushered him onto it. Her hands dug inside the waistband and dragged the fabric off his legs. His cock stood up, hard and desperate for her. A part of him wanted to cover himself up but the way Belle was staring...he couldn't do it.

 

"Oh Professor..." Belle whimpered, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing herself flush against him. He groaned as they kissed, mouths ravishing each other. Her hands spanned his back, kneading the muscle. He wanted her naked; he wanted to be inside her. He couldn't wait any longer. But his brain took that inopportune moment to start working. "Shit. We can't do this."

 

"Professor, I graduate in three weeks!" Belle's fingers dug into his shoulder blades. She looked completely distraught. "You can't go through an entire strip tease and then tell me I can't have you." Belle tucked her head against his shoulder. " _I want you_."

 

Gold brushed his lips against Belle's. "I want you too! Sweetheart, a cleaner comes in early at the weekends and I can't run the risk of us falling asleep after making mad, passionate love and being found."

 

"Oh!" Belle giggled. "Well my dorm is only across campus? My roommate went home for the weekend so we can spend the entire weekend in there with the door locked and the curtains closed!"

 

He should say no, but his brain wasn't thinking right now. All he wanted was Belle - to be with her, to hold her. Even if he snuck out tomorrow morning he would not give up tonight with her. "Alright, let's do it. Let me put my clothes back on and we'll go."

 

But Belle just shook her head and steered him towards the door. "Nope. No clothes. Just put on your coat."

 

"I'm not going out there with nothing on!" He shook his head. "I'm not some twenty something frat boy. I'm an older man, with a busted knee and...and this is not encouraging you to take me home, huh?"

 

Belle laughed. "On the contrary. I think it makes me want you more."

 

Smiling, Belle reached for his hands and guided them to the edge of her shirt. Together they peeled it off her skin and dropped it to the pile of his clothes. She leaned forward, moving his hands to help undo her bra. His mouth went to her neck, his teeth nipping at her skin as they removed the deep blue lace from her body.  He heard it drop and then looked down at his topless lover. Her hands guided his to her breasts, helped them massage and tease her. Belle squirmed under his ministrations.

 

"My place. _Now._ "

 

He couldn't agree more.

X

 

It was hard to keep away from each other, but they managed it. Stuffing all their clothes in Belle's backpack, they made their way out of his office and on the path to Belle's dorm room. Her jacket covered her bare breasts, and his over coat covered _everything._ They had to make sure no one spotted them until they were actually in Belle's room, and then anything was fair game.

 

When they entered, the first thing that Belle did was lock the door. She took the phone off the hook, threw both their mobiles in her sock drawer and checked to make sure her roommate wasn't returning _at all._ When they were in no doubt of being disturbed, Gold slid off his over coat.

 

"Which bed is yours, Belle?" Gold asked, trailing his hands over the one closest to the door. He was getting used to being naked, feeling so powerful even so bare. He watched Belle blush as his fingertip trail ended. "This one?" he asked, smirking when she nodded. "Come here, Sweetheart."

 

Belle kicked off her shoes as she walked to him. He took her in his arms immediately, pressing his mouth hungrily to hers. His tongue stroked against the roof of her mouth, traced her teeth and tangled with her own. She tasted incredible, like sugar and spring. His hands delicately pulled down the zipper of her jacket and dropped it to the floor, baring her breasts to him. They were a perfect size for his hand to squeeze and knead, and he kissed each nipple before turning his attention to her jeans. He pulled them down her creamy legs, leaving her in just her underwear.

 

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful," Gold murmured against her hair. Holding her was more intense than any fantasy, any daydream. He was a lucky, lucky man.

 

Beaming, Belle tugged them down to her bed; her underneath him as they kissed. Her hands gripped his scalp before running down his back. One of his hands massaged her breasts while the other stroked her thigh. His mouth moved to her neck, nibbling along her skin. Gold opened his eyes to see her wriggle in his embrace when he caught sight of something on her bedside table. Shifting away from Belle slightly, he picked up the small bottle. "Belle, is this...?"

 

She snatched the bottle out of his hand and slid it under the bed. "Yes it is! Not that I need any tonight..." Belle was blushing, completely mortified. He ran his hands up her sides trying to comfort her. There was no reason to be embarrassed - in fact the whole situation was turning him on. She had yet to see it that way."It's a normal healthy thing...I'm sure you've done it!"

 

"Oh yeah," he grinned. "Thinking about you."

 

She bit his lip as they kissed once more. Arousal had replaced embarrassment and he could feel her tremble in his arms. "Really? Well when I...I think about you too."

 

Growling, Gold ran a hand down his stomach and over his cock, pumping it once - twice to relieve some of the pressure. The image of Belle, on this very bed, touching herself because of him...he needed to be inside her, he needed to be inside her _now_. "You're driving me insane, Belle!"

 

She giggled and slid her arms around his neck, teasing the hair at the nape. "The feeling's mutual. You know..." Belle started, "this is probably the only time we'll ever be able to do it in my dorm room. That is if we do it again." He kissed her, trying to reassure her that there was no way this would be a one night thing. " _Anyway_. Would you like me to show you? You know, how I touch myself?"

 

The blush from such a question ran down her entire body. Instead of words he just nudged her to the bed and sat back, his knees spread over her calves. She was right - this would be the only time they would get such an opportunity and he would be damned if he would deny them the chance. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her stomach, just above her underwear. " _Touch yourself for me, Belle_."

 

She ran a hand over his thigh, teasing his cock with her nimble fingers before she moved back to her own body. "For the last four years your accent has been driving me mad," Belle smiled. "Just you talking gets me wet." She ran her fingers over her lips, taking one in her mouth. "Talk dirty to me, Professor?"

 

He'd never been one for it himself, always finding himself lacking when he tried. But he was willing to try now for Belle. "Sweetheart, do you know how often I've sat in our class with a hard on?" Belle groaned as her hands moved to her breasts, squeezing them roughly. Her body jerked as she massaged her breasts with hard strokes, occasionally tweaking her nipples so hard she gasped. "Do you how many times I've thought about taking my cock out and stroking it while watching you work? You look so beautiful when you concentrate, so sexy. And my classroom is so cold that I can see your nipples through whatever flimsy excuse of a shirt you're wearing."

 

One of her delicate hands moved down her stomach, teasing her taut skin with light caresses. Gold slipped off the bed to kneel beside Belle despite his protesting knee. He wanted to whisper in her ear all the dirty things he'd thought about her. "One time you kept biting your lip all lecture - it was during that video presentation of a conference I gave last year? I imagined you touching yourself then."

 

Belle opened her eyes just as her hand reached her panties. "I was."

 

Groaning, Gold sunk his teeth into Belle's neck, needing to mark her. No one else could have her; no one else could touch her. She was _his,_ now. " _Fuck_ Belle. Touch yourself, _please_." He watched as her hand slipped into her panties. "How wet are you sweetheart?"

 

"I'm soaked." She stroked his face, letting him kiss her free hand. "Keep talking."

 

Gold watched as she took off her underwear one handed and threw the panties away. He let out a guttural moan as he saw his Belle bare - luscious and wet and so inviting. Her hand teased her folds, her legs spreading wider so he could get a better look. She moaned; her hips lifting off the bed as her finger ran straight down to enter herself. She used that single finger to fuck herself with until she pulled away and placed it between his lips. He sucked hard, licking her arousal from her skin.

 

"You know, I've had four years of fantasies to compare this night to," Gold whispered, kissing Belle so she could taste herself on his tongue. "But I always expected that if it ever happened to be a quick fuck in my office. Not _this._ "

 

"I think we've earned it, we've worked hard tonight." Belle grinned and used her left hand to spread her thighs wider apart, her right hand going back to her pussy. "Tell me a fantasy you had, _Professor_."

 

He pressed little kisses to her collarbone and watched as her finger started to rub her clit whilst she stroked her folds. He had to stroke himself again to help - he wasn't going to last long inside her. "I imagined you getting an F on a paper," he paused to take one of her breasts into his mouth, laving her nipple with his tongue. "I wanted you to learn your lesson so I took you across my desk and spanked you in front of the entire class."

 

Belle groaned, her strokes becoming more furious as he talked her off. "I'd pull up your skirt and pull down your panties and spank your arse in front of everyone. Then to make sure you'd learnt your lesson I would ask you to take off all your clothes so I could fuck you over my desk. I'd take you from behind, my hands cupping your breasts while everyone watched, even damn Dean Mills. I kept fucking and fucking you until you begged me to make you cum in front of _everyone."_

Belle came at that moment, her body racked with her orgasm. Her hands faltered on her thighs as she was overcome with pleasure, and Gold reached over to lap at her clit, to continue her orgasm that he had created. Her hands wound their way into his hair, forcing him to keep touching her. She was screaming, begging for more. She tasted incredible and not even a gun to his head would have pulled him away.

 

Eventually she was spent and Belle looked at him with a soft smile. She crooked her finger and he came to her, kissing her gently. "You're amazing," Belle whispered, running a hand up and down his chest. "Can I have you now?"

 

Gold nodded and they twisted together so he could lie back on her bed. This was the bed which she had touched herself on for four years to images of him. Now she would make love to him on it. His cock was already hard and waiting for her, and Belle teased him a little with her mouth and her hands before she crawled over him. She braced her hands on his shoulder as he guided her down, both of them crying out when he was inside her.

_"Fuck!"_ he cursed, not expecting it to feel so good. He nuzzled at her neck, gathering Belle in his lap to hold her closer. He didn't want an inch of air between them.

They made love well, Belle sliding up and down his cock, her hands wrapped around him as they kissed. They were as close as two people could be, looking into each other's eyes as they were joined. As he suspected, he didn't last long and soon he was over the edge and biting her neck so he didn't scream out her name to the entire hall of residence. She stroked his hair and whispered encouragements as he came inside her, whispered how good it felt and how he was the best who had ever had her. He was sure there would be bruises on her hips from his fingers tomorrow.

 

Next time he would last longer, next time he would fuck her for hours. The fact that there was a next time made his heart sing. But right now all both of them could do was lie back on her bed, curled up together, and revel in their _very_ successful revision session. It had worked out to be a good idea after all. 


End file.
